


Every Hour

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode 2 sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell recalled battling villains with ease.





	Every Hour

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell recalled battling villains with ease. He frowned as he checked on his ill daughter every hour and eventually remained with Supergirl for the rest of the evening.

THE END


End file.
